


Le jour où Armitage apprit à aimer Noël

by Pampelune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Christmas Presents, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Armitage n'apprécie pas Noël qu'il associe à de mauvais souvenirs. Ben décide de le faire changer d'avis…Echange de Noël 2020
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le jour où Armitage apprit à aimer Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



Armitage était assis à la table de la cuisine, beau comme Ben l’avait toujours connu un lendemain de cuite : une mèche rousse rebiquant sa tempe, sa chemise d’uniforme froissée, manches retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, les yeux si cernés qu’il serait passé inaperçu dans un attroupement de pandas. Il noyait son accablement dans une tasse à café si brûlante que son compagnon n’aurait jamais osée y apposer ses lèvres.

« Alors ? Cette fête des officiers de la marine ? »

Un grognement guttural, douloureux et menaçant lui répondit alors qu’il prenait place à la table de la cuisine.

« Je suis sûr que tu as embrassé tout le régiment.

— J’ai terriblement mal au crâne et je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Pas aujourd’hui, je te prie, à moins que tu n’aies envie qu’on reparle des photos du lycée que ta mère m’a montré la dernière fois ?

— Les quelles ?

— Celles de ta phase emo-gothique. Quand tu te faisais appeler Kylo Ren… »

Ben posa le pain frais qu’il venait de rapporter de la boulangerie et prépara son petit déjeuner, un sourire au lèvre. Derrière la porte fenêtre, la neige s’entassait sur plusieurs centimètres d’épaisseur. Elle n’avait pas cessé de tomber depuis qu’Armitage était revenu d’opex. L’homme n’en finissait pas de maudire ce pays trop froid et d’arpenter sa maison une couverture polaire sur les épaules.

Il était revenu trois jours plus tôt et avait salué son compagnon à sa manière : avec beaucoup de sarcasme, peu de mots doux et beaucoup de sexe. Ben prenait chacune de ces démonstrations d’amour pour ce qu’elles étaient : de la peur, de la timidité et un « Tu m’as manqué » silencieux et sincère.

« C’est bien que tu sois revenu à temps pour les fêtes.

— Mouais… marmonna le général.

— L’année dernière tu étais aussi en mission à l’étranger pour le mois de décembre, et l’année d’avant…

— Je n’avais pas le choix, » se défendit Armitage.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, puisqu’il avait sciemment demandé un départ pour cette période précise.

« Ce n’est pas un reproche, mais… on s’est rencontré la veille de Noël, alors… »

Armi n’était certainement pas assez sobre ni assez sentimental pour s’en souvenir. Il aimait boire mais tenait mal l’alcool. Il ne lui aurait sans doute jamais adressé la parole le soir de leur rencontre s’il n’avait été torché au rhum dans le dernier bar encore ouvert de cette ville, par un soir de réveillon.

« Il y a donc des gens qui ne fêtent pas Noël… s’était étonné Ben.

— Des gens de bon sens ! » avait répliqué Armi, au plus fort de son état d’ébriété.

Ben s’était disputé avec son père, comme souvent, et n’avait pas voulu rester dîner pour le réveillon. Se préparant à passer le pire Noël de son existence, il n’imaginait pas trouver un camarade de beuverie dans le premier bistrot qui croiserait sa route. Ils avaient vidé presque toute la réserve du patron, dansé sur les tables en chantant et criant comme des possédés et avaient fini par être mis dehors, plein comme des barriques, de telle sorte que Ben n’avait pas eu le courage de laisser son camarade rentrer chez lui dans son état. Lorsqu’il l’avait ramené chez lui, le professeur d’escrime l’avait installé sur son canapé et était retourné dormir sans même s’inquiéter d’avoir fait entrer un parfait inconnu chez lui.

Le lendemain, il avait rencontré le vrai Armitage, rigide et sec, qui jurait tant avec l’homme joyeux et bon vivant qu’il avait rencontré la veille qu’il s’était demandé s’il n’avait pas ramené le mauvais gars par accident. Sobre, ils s’étaient fait une si mauvaise impression que Ben aurait juré qu’ils ne se reverraient jamais.

  
Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard qu’il avait découvert le numéro d’Armi dans son téléphone. Ils se l’étaient échangé lorsqu’ils divaguaient encore la nuit du 24 au 25. Pendant trois bons mois, ils avaient pris l’habitude de s’inviter pour boire comme des étudiants, lorsque l’envie les prenait. Armi était bavard lorsqu’il était ivre. C’est ainsi que Ben avait appris qu’il était gay, que son milieu social n’était pas très tolérant et qu’ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, presque par commodité plus que par passion. Ben ne pensait pas qu’une telle relation puisse durer, et n’en revenait toujours pas qu’ils aient aménagé ensemble.

Et pourtant, après trois ans de relation et an un de vie commune, ils n’avaient jamais fêté Noël ensemble.

« Ce n’est pas comme si on allait rendre visite à nos parents… Tu finis toujours par te mettre en colère contre ton père. Il ne m’adore pas de toute façon. »

Il n’avait pas tord. Le père de Ben, peu diplomate et psychologue, trouvait que le compagnon de son fils avait un air pète-sec qui l’ insupportait prodigieusement, mais sa mère avait su voir au delà, bien qu’elle n’appréciait pas ses airs pincés. Et puis, il aimait Noël pour les souvenirs d’enfance qu’il en gardait de soirée dans la pénombre d’un salon illuminé par une guirlande. Peut-être plus encore depuis qu’Armi était devenu son cadeau providentiel. Il n’aimait pas se passer d’une célébration pour fêter l’évènement.

« Et puis… on ne va pas voir le mien non plus, reprit Armi. Tu imagines bien… »

Ben n’avait pas besoin d’imaginer : le père d’Armitage, un ancien militaire gradé, bardé de titres et de médailles qui déchiraient de leur poids son uniforme, était en apparence, aussi sec et froid que son fils. Mais même plein de vin, ce n’était rien de plus qu’un sac à foutre et Ben l’avait instantanément détesté lorsqu’ils avaient croisé leur route par accident et s’était présenté comme un ami au regard méprisant et sagace de cette brute.

Ben avait recueilli quelques maigres informations sur le passé d’Armi : châtiment corporel et éducation militaire. Un cliché d’enfance meurtrie. Il soupçonnait même cette carrière militaire de n’être qu’un dernier recours pour gagner l’amour ordurier de son salaud de père. Dans un rare moment de lâcher-prise, Armi lui avait raconté que la veille de leur rencontre, son père avait abandonné sa chatte, Malice, une grosse bête rousse qui faisait presque la taille d’un chien, soit disant pour lui apprendre à être un homme, alors qu’il terminait ses classes à l’armée, et qu’il avait décidé de boire jusqu’à plus soif pour oublier avant de le rencontrer.

Ben n’était pas étonné que les fêtes de famille ne rappelle rien de bon à son compagnon, mais…

« Je ne pensais pas aller voir nos parents plus que de raison. Ma mère nous demanderait de futur petits-enfants et ce serait plus gênant qu’autre chose… Mais on pourrait faire un sapin, accrocher quelques boules et des guirlandes, rien que tous les deux…

— On n’en a pas.

— Alors on pourrait aller au marché de Noël pour faire des courses.

— Je n’aime pas l’idée de dépenser de l’argent pour des bêtises. On a déjà du mal à rembourser le prêt de la maison… »

Armi soupira. Il n’en avait aucune envie, mais il était certainement trop fatigué pour argumenter plus longtemps. Il avait repris un visage dur : sa froideur était pathologique, un mécanisme de défense que Ben apprenait à apprivoiser et à défaire petit à petit. Il ne s’en offusqua pas.

« Je sais que je suis parti pendant deux mois et que tu as fait beaucoup d’efforts, reprit Armi. Mais je n’ai vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie de fêter quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je vais me recoucher. Je ne tiens plus debout.

— Attends… »

Ben l’avait rattrapé par le coude lorsque l’homme était passé à son niveau. Armi chercha à s’en dégager avec agacement, mais son compagnon le tenait bien fermement et il se résolut à l’écouter avec agacement.

« Je… j’ai fait des recherches et… » expliqua Ben en pianotant d’une main sur son portable.

Il lui tendit l’appareil et Armi le prit pour mieux observer la photo. Ben le vit se pétrifier. Son visage devint livide. Son poignet tremblait nerveusement dans sa main et il le tira sur ses genoux pour s’assurer qu’il ne tombera pas d’émotion.

« C’est…

— C’est Malice ? C’est ça ?

— Comment ?

— J’ai contacté les associations de protection animale qui se trouve près de ton ancienne maison pour savoir si elles n’avaient pas mis la main un très gros chat roux. Elle était trop imposante et caractérielle pour être adoptée, alors elle est restée plusieurs années dans l’association qui l’a accueillie. Un cadeau de Noël devrait être fait à Noël mais… c'était un cas un peu particulier. »

Armi ne lui avait jamais montré cet air si hagard et stupéfait jusqu’à ce jour. C’était la première fois qu’il perdait la voix. Brusquement, il saisit la mâchoire de Ben à deux mains et lui arrachait la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu’à se faire mal aux dents. Armi le relâcha aussi vite et courut vers le corridor.

« Où tu vas ?

— Chercher ma veste ! Bêta ! Imagine que quelqu’un veuille l’adopter avant nous. Appelle-les vite ! Dis leur qu’on la prend !

— Doucement… reprit Ben. J’ai déjà fait le nécéssaire, tu t’en doutes !

— Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit une seconde de plus loin de moi ! Je pensais qu’elle était… Quand je pense… »

Il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux embués, fébrile, et le coeur de Ben se serra un peu tandis qu’il le prenait dans ses bras.

« J’ai déjà fait le nécéssaire, je te dis. Je suis allée la chercher hier soir pendant que tu buvais comme un trou et je l’ai laissé chez Phasma pour la nuit pour t’en faire la surprise ce matin. Pourquoi crois tu que je sois allé cherché du pain ce matin alors qu’on ne mange que des céréales ? »

Armi entamait la deuxième absence de la journée, les restes d’alcool n’aidant en rien, et Ben se hâta de rejoindre le cellier d’où il ressortit avec une cage assez grosse pour contenir le fauve qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Dès qu’il en ouvrit la porte, l’animal se jeta lourdement au dehors pour atterrir dans les bras de son maître et ronronner comme une vieille turbine.

« Bon sang, Ben… C’est…

— C’est la magie de Noël !

— Oh ta gueule… »

Il ne l’avait pas dit assez sèchement pour avoir l’air convaincu et tenant dans ses bras le mastodonte qui faisait ses pattes sur son uniforme en y déposant de lourdes touffes de poil roux. Il enfuit son visage dans son dos et inspira profondément, puis Armi s’approcha et embrassa à nouveau Ben, avec moins d’empressement, les lèvres tremblantes et les joues humides.

« Elle ne dormira pas avec nous…

— J’ai trois ans à rattraper ! Elle est prioritaire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux d’un chat ? Hein ma fille ? »

Ben n’en était pas si certain tandis qu’il voyait son compagnon se promener dans le salon en berçant la bête dans ses bras comme un énorme bébé.

« On achètera un sapin en plastique, reprit Armi. Hors de question que je passe le balais en dessous toutes les heures quand il perdra ses épines ! »

Ben hocha la tête : c’était un bon début.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ce n'était ni trop Angst, ni trop fluff. Je n'aime pas les Modern AU d'habitude, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé créer celui-là. J'ai choisi les thèmes "cadeau parfait" et "Vrai Noël™".
> 
> Malice m'est venu d'un headcanon des fans de Star Wars qui voudrait que Hux aie un chat roux appelé Miliscent. J'ai toujours adoré cette idée.


End file.
